


Drunk On You

by Octovunnie



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Both POV, Clubbing, Dick Pics, Drunk Sex, Drunk Texting, Inner Dialogue, Jealous dream maybe, Jealousy, M/M, Masturbation, One Night Stands, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Questioning, Sexual Tension, Sexuality Crisis, Snapchat, Texting, and they were roomamtes, in this story george is also a faceless youtuber, no beta we die like george in manhunts, oh my god they were roomamates, they live in California
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29162145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octovunnie/pseuds/Octovunnie
Summary: Dream and George are roommatesGeorge who is openly gay often spends most of the weekends clubbing and meets some handsome men, often ending being his one night standsOne evening Dream gets Snapchat pictures from drunk George which, he thinks, weren't supposed to see the light of the daySomething inside Dream awakens
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 34
Kudos: 269





	1. Slip Up

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi yes! You read the title correctly, it's the same work I posted some time ago but I deleted them by accident (kinda). I rewrote it a little bit and there's some more stuff so please give it a read again ^^
> 
> I also changed the name and profile picture of my account to distance myself from my art social media, I hope it won't confuse many of you peeps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 1,351

It was a late Saturday night. Dream was editing his latest video when his phone which was placed right next to his mouse pad started buzzing. He just got a Snapchat from his roommate George. ''You should go out here with me sometime, it's a lot of fun :)'' The message read. There was also an attached photo, it showed the Brit standing in the middle of the dim-lit dance floor with a drink in his hand, and a big crowd all around him. Dream decided to take a short break and respond to George.

  
Gogy :)

Dream  
| You know that I don’t like clubbing

George  
| Awh :( well let me know if you ever change your mind

Dream  
| I appreciate the thought... How are things out there? Need a ride after you’re done?

George  
| Nope! I found some company ;)

  
George sends another photo. He was standing next to a slightly taller man with an average build. Their arms were around each other shoulders, making funny faces at the camera.

  
Clay  
| He seems nice, have fun, just don't get too drunk

George  
| Yes, mom

  
Dream chuckles before putting his phone back on the desk and continuing his work.

It’s been two months since George moved to the US and started living together with Dream. Though it started as a random idea it quickly becomes something bigger, filling both them and their fans with excitement. Moving away from a very close-minded little town to one of the LGBT friendly states in the US really boosted up George’s confidence. He could meet all those handsome guys and make out without being judged, living his best life. And of course, Dream was happy for his friend, though sometimes the Floridian wished George spared some unnecessary details.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
After the video got edited and put on a scheduled upload Dream decided to go to the kitchen and grab something to eat. He went downstairs and as soon as he passed the kitchen island he could hear the recognizable meow coming from the other end of the room.  
  


“You hungry too, Patches? Let me get you something”  
  


Dream took a box of cat kibble and shook the box. Patches sprinted almost instantly after she heard it and started to rub on Floridian's legs, meowing desperately. The Floridian poured some of the kibbles into her bowl and in no time his cat started chewing on the food. After that, he turned around and opened the fridge. He noticed a box with lunch that George left for him. There was a note ‘What would you do without me huh? Just clean the box after you're finished’. He could feel a fond smile appearing on his face, he really was lucky for having George as his roommate.

  
Some time has passed. Dream was laying against one of the couches armrests, holding a can of his favorite beer and scrolling through the Twitter feed. He was about to get up and take a shower when another notification popped up, it was George again. He took another sip from his beer thinking it was another picture from the club but what he saw made him almost spit out his drink. 

  
He rose to a sitting position as he saw the picture of George, laying on someone else’s bed, face down and very clearly naked. His slim long arms were grasping onto the bedsheets. Dream rubbed his eyes hard as if trying to test if what he’s seeing is real. Before he could process what just happened, another picture was sent. This time a close-up of George's face, looking very seductively at the camera. His face was red and slightly covered in sweat, big strong hand of another man was wrapped around Brit's neck. The caption read ''Wish it was you ❤️''. 

  
Dream's mouth became dry and a weird vibration went through his spine. George and Dream often flirted with each other for banter but it never became THIS sexual. Is George drunk? He must be, otherwise, he wouldn't send him these kinds of pictures. Dream's cheeks flushed with red which made him even more confused. 

  
Dream swallowed the very little, almost nonexistent amount of saliva he still had left in his mouth. What should he do? The most logical option would be to delete the pictures, turn his phone off and act like nothing really happened. But for some reason, he couldn't stop looking. As much as it was embarrassing to admit it, Dream wanted to see more. Wanting to see your best friend in such a revealing pose, having impure thoughts, and touching yourself while doing so would be considered immoral, right?

  
  
Right?

  
  
It took him a while to realize but after looking at the pictures back and forth the Floridian started to feel a tent forming in his sweatpants. He sighs at himself disappointingly, there goes the remnants of his morals right down the drain. That face was too hot  
for Dream to ignore, anyone in his place would agree and if George somehow finds out about it the next day, he can just blame it on the alcohol, easy peasy.

  
Blonde placed his right hand on his thigh and slowly started moving towards the brims of his sweatpants. He took them down right to his knees and could already see the bulge underneath the black boxers he was wearing. Dream started with gentle palm movements over the underwear, letting out a soft grunt. Pretty soon he felt his pre-cum soaking through the fabric. He grabbed his dick and pulled it out of the boxers. It was fully hard and twitching like it was begging for some kind of friction. 

  
This is gonna end up badly, he knew it for sure but he was already too deep into this mess he might as well finish.

  
Dream started slowly stroking his length while closing his eyes and letting his imagination kick in. His movements became quicker when he started to fantasize, Dream holding onto George's hips and making a movement so deep it made George moan like a slut. He would imagine making marks all over his best friend's body, making sure people know who he belongs to. He wanted to hold him, he wanted to kiss him so hard taking his breath away and choking on it. Dream's movements became more frantic, desperate even, moving his hips up and down as he fucked his hand. He finally came, letting out a deep almost animalistic growl. His sight became hazy and he could hear loud ringing in his ears probably from his high blood pressure. He started to loudly huff trying his best to calm down.

  
As he came back to his senses and looked at his hand covered in his cum a big wave of guilt came all over his body, sending a cold shiver. He needed to take a shower. He quickly scrambled and rushed back upstairs to the bathroom which was connected to his bedroom. The Floridian took off all the clothes he was wearing and threw them to the washing machine. He honestly considered throwing or even burning them away because of the guilt he felt, but what’s done is done.

  
By the time Dream took the shower and went out of the bathroom it was already 4 am. His blonde hair was damp, and he had nothing else on himself other than a towel. Dream approached his dresser and started to look for some fresh underwear. He really should do some laundry soon. After finally finding some boxers and putting them on Dream flopped onto his bed. As his face was buried in the pillows Dream let out a long sigh mixed with an uncomfortable groan.

  
He really didn’t know what to do right now. Trying to act as nothing happened will be extremely hard but if that’s what needs to be done to maintain his friendship with George, he will do it. Dream wished he could relax and get some rest but all he could think at the moment was George and when he was coming back home


	2. Tampering with evidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George comes back home and vents to Dream for a while.
> 
> Dream gets a hold of George's phone.
> 
> Boys have breakfast together!
> 
> [There are some bits of George's POV in this chapter.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 1,402
> 
> Hi guys! Sorry for not updating for so long, I thought I would post chapter 2 after 3 days max but suddenly I got involved in another ship and completely ignored DNF ;; It was hard but I finally managed to gather some strength to continue it, I will try to finish this story in 5 chapters at least but there's no guarantee.

It was morning the next day. Dream sat on the couch and watched TV with Patches laid inside his crossed legs purring while the dirty blonde scratched her chin. When Dream heard the door to the apartment open, he flinched knowing it was George who just returned. He didn’t turn around knowing fully well that his cheeks were covered in red, embarrassed remembering what he did last night. He just kept watching the program hoping that George would go to his room without a word.  
  
  
“Hi Dream.” George's tried to sound nice but Dream could hear that his voice was hoarse and annoyed.  
  
“Hi...How was last night?” There was a shake in the sentence, but not loud enough for George to notice.  
  
“Ugh, let me tell you about it.” Something happened and George clearly wanted to vent.  
  
  
The brunette, still in his clubbing outfit walked to the living room and jumped from the back of the couch to the cushions. He bounced when he landed which startled Dream a little bit. George turned his back to the couch’s armrests and slid down while letting out a deep sigh.  
  
  
“I’m all ears.” Dream turned towards George which made his cat wake up. Patches stood up and looked judgmentally at her owner before stretching and hopping off of the couch.  
  
“That dude from yesterday seemed like a good guy but turned out to be a complete dick!”  
  
Dream’s eyes opened wide. “What happened? Are you alright? Did he hurt you?”  
  
George only scoffed and waved his hand like it wasn’t such a big deal “Believe me I’ve dealt with worse types, I’m fine.” There was a pause. “As soon as we got to his place and started making out, he started using derogatory insults towards me. Like at first, I thought he was just into dirty talk, but it continued after we were done, it made me hella uncomfortable and he knew it.”  
  
“And you still stayed the night?”  
  
“What? Fuck no, I left as soon as he fell asleep.”  
  
“Why did you only came back home now then? You should have called, I would pick you up.”  
  
  
Dream swallowed his saliva when he saw George reach for his phone. The shorter man showed the black screen towards the blonde while trying to turn it on.  
  
  
“My phone died when I left his place. And the hotel I stayed at had no spare chargers.”  
  
“Well fuck.”  
  
“My words exactly.”  
  
  
George stood up from the couch and stretched his muscles while letting out a soft moan. His butt was showing in his tight jeans, perfectly rounded which caught Dream’s attention for a solid second. In his head, he was already touching it and tried his hardest not to make the thought reality.  
  
  
“I’m gonna take a shower, could you please plug my phone into the power bank?” He said while pointing at the device laying on the coffee table.  
  
“Sure.”  
  
  
And with that George left the living room. Dream waited before he could hear the shower running from upstairs, to even think about doing anything with his friend’s phone. His hands were shaky, and when he plugged said device, the charging icon lit up. After the phone was on a decent percentage of battery Dream turned it on and quickly typed in the password to unlock it. They both knew each other’s passwords in case of emergencies and as silly as it sounds the dirty blonde considered this situation one of them.  
  
His thumb touched the Snapchat icon and quickly opened his and George’s DM. The pictures were still there, and as soon as he saw them, Dream could feel heat overlapping his face while he deleted the pictures. He felt like he was tampering with murder evidence and if George caught him do so, he would be the next case. Dream was tempted to delete the pictures from the main photo gallery also but stopped himself. The Floridian was sure his impure thoughts in his head would convince him to look for other possible naked pictures of his friend. He came back to his senses when he heard George turn off the shower. He never speedrun anything so fast in his life as quitting every app in George’s phone and turning it back off as to not raise any suspicion of him going through the Brit’s phone. He put it back on the coffee table together with the power bank and scrambled from the couch before he could be caught red. He heads to the kitchen, thinking that George would be hungry, and started preparing something they could eat together.   
  
It was 20 minutes later when the shorter man went down the stairs wearing his comfortable hoodie and tracksuits. He had a towel on his head and his hands were massaging into it trying to dry up his damp hair. George went over to the coffee table and picked up his phone, it was at 60% so he decided to plug it off of the power bank. He smelled something good coming out of the kitchen and smiled when he saw Dream preparing a traditional British breakfast.  
  
  
“To what do I owe such treatment?” George said quite teasingly while taking his seat by the kitchen’s bar.  
  
“I thought it would cheer you up.” Dream turn off the stove and started placing their meals on the plates “Assuming you haven’t had anything to eat since you left?”  
  
“I didn’t. Thank you, this is so nice of you.”   
  
“Don’t mention it.”   
  
  
The taller man handed one of the plates to George together with a glass of orange juice. He took his own plate and sat across from his friend, making himself comfortable into his own seat before eating. He saw George took the first bite, his expression turning into a wide content smile. He hummed a little bit before looking at his friend who was clearly endeared in his reaction.  
  
  
“You’re getting so much better at cooking.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Really!” George covered his mouth while letting out a small chuckle. “Seriously, I’m feeling so spoiled right now.”   
  
“Well, you deserve to be spoiled.” Dream took a sip from his glass, realizing only seconds later what he actually said, making his cheeks cover in pink.   
  
“I could get used to it.” George winks at Dream and he could only scoff in response, which made the Brit laugh again.  
  
  
Both of them finished eating their meal and put all the dishes into the dishwasher. George stretched out again, his back clearly still sore, the aftermath of last night. Dream offered him some painkillers and George tried not to make a big deal out of it at first but reluctantly accepted.  
  
  
“I’m actually gonna stream with Sapnap later today, do you wanna join?”  
  
“What are you gonna play?” The brunette looked at Dream while swallowing his pills and putting the glass back on the bar’s counter.  
  
“We thought about either Bedwars or Bingo.”  
  
“I might join in on a call later but I don’t feel like streaming today, sorry...”  
  
“Hey it’s fine, It’s not like I was gonna force you George.” The Floridian ruffled his friend’s hair, but his hand was pushed off by the smaller. “Rest up, I will be in my room if you need anything.”  
  
  
Dream went upstairs, leaving George on the couch. The Brit finally decided to turn on his phone and look through the Twitter timeline. A DM popped up on his screen and the phone number, albeit unknown, he assumed belonged to the guy he slept with last night. The message read “Check your gallery, slut >;)”. George’s eyes furrowed in annoyance but he decided to do it anyway, he blocked and deleted the number just in case the dickhead would had any funny ideas of contacting him again.  
  
When George opened the gallery his eyes blinked furiously several times. His mouth though wide agape was speechless. The two first photos were clearly from the night before, yet he couldn’t remember taking any of them. Either because of the alcohol or because that son of a bitch took his phone without his permission. He quickly went through every DM, checking if any of the pictures were sent to other people.  
  
George’s face went pale when he opened Dream’s DM. Though there were no pictures he saw two lines of light gray text containing the same message.  
  
  
 _"DREAM ^^ TOOK A SCREENSHOT OF THE CHAT!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clear things up, the reason why the pictures were both saved in the gallery and Snapchat is that the pictures were taken with a normal phone camera first, and then send to Snapchat.


	3. Karma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George snoops around Dream's room (Time for some more George POV!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again sorry for the late update! This chapter was written with a completely different approach at first, and halfway through I realized that I didn't like it at all, so I scratched everything.
> 
> After a short debate with my friend, we came up with a better and more satisfying outcome to the story, hope you guys enjoy it!
> 
> Word count: 1,501

It’s been a week since the picture incident. Dream tried to act like nothing ever happened but George noticed that something was up. The Floridian wasn’t looking directly into his eyes and tried to keep his distance from the older man. Sure they still spend time together but there wasn’t that much physical contact from Dream’s side. And whenever George tried to do something like hug Dream or just playfully pat his shoulder, he could feel as the other’s body became stiff.  
  
The thought of Dream seeing the photos made George feel uneasy. He wanted to excuse his friend’s behavior with something completely unrelated, but the signs were obvious.  
  
While laying on his bed, George tried his best to put the puzzle pieces together, as the hypothesis formed in his mind.  
  
  
 _Let’s assume that Dream saw the pictures  
  
_ _Why did he take a screenshot of them? And how did he manage to delete them from my own Snapchat?  
  
_ _He must have somehow got a hold of my phone…  
  
_ Still, all this effort to try and hide it from me doesn’t make any sense, we usually talk openly about stuff like that… What might be the reason?  
  
  
George’s eyes opened wide at the sudden realization. He rose to a sitting position and gripped the bedsheets with both of his hands, his stare traveling all over the room.  
  
  
 _Once again… Let’s assume Dream saw the pictures  
  
_ _Did they made him… Aroused?  
  
_ _Dream always told me that he was straight… That’s why I tried to avoid talking about his sex life…  
  
_ _But what if the pictures made him question things? … Did I made him question things?  
  
  
_ After further reflection, the Brit stood up from his bed and exited the bedroom. It was a late hour and the only visible lights were from each other’s rooms. George slowly approached the door next to his, when he came closer to search for any sound, he heard a running shower from the inside. Dream was in his bathroom, that was a good chance for George to come inside.  
  
He wanted to make sure his hypothesis was right, and to do that, he had to get a hold of Dream’s phone. Technically Dream looked at his phone so it didn’t really make George feel guilty, if anything it would make things fair. The older man slowly opened the door trying his best not to make any sound as he tiptoed inside. He looked around the room and noticed the familiar device laying on the bed, right beside purring pet. George carefully took the phone while trying not to wake up Patches, as the screen lit up, he quickly put the code in and swiped over to the gallery app.  
  
His thumb trembled, he really hoped that the scenario of his wasn’t real, that he was just paranoid and overthinking everything. But he also couldn’t run away and excuse the possible mistake of his drunk self from a week ago. He needed to know, and that’s when he finally touched the icon.  
  
It’s been a while so of course the pictures wouldn’t be located at the top of the gallery. George scrolled down, his eyes carefully looking over every picture, he had to be fast though, Dream could get out of the shower at any moment now.  
  
And here they were. Caught in 4k as kids would say these days. George let out a soft hum as he laid his eyes on the pictures. So he was right, Dream straight up had saved pictures of him on the phone. Any other sane person would be mad and try to confront the Floridian about it. But not George. Somehow the feeling of fear and paranoia completely vanished only to be replaced with pride.  
  
Yeah, George was fucking proud of himself. To think that his weary face must have been a really good jerking-off material for Dream. Maybe he even imagined himself in place of that fucking asshole. George bit his bottom lip, starting to get aroused at that thought.  
  
Up until now, George was holding off his flirting game with Dream, fully knowing back then that the attraction couldn’t be reciprocated. But now the possibilities were endless. The Brit remembered the full-length mirror that was placed in the room, which gave him an idea. He smirked devilishly as he approached it. Sure he wasn’t mad at Dream about what he did, but it doesn’t mean that he doesn’t deserve any kind of… ~~Punishment~~ Teasing because of it.  
  
When he stood in front of the mirror, the only thing visible was the lower half of George’s face, his over-sized hoodie, and pair of his boxers.

George took three pictures on Dream’s phone.  
  
First was innocent-looking, the Brit played with one string of his hoodie, wrapping it around his index finger as his hips bucked to one side.  
  
The second picture wasn’t very suggestive but you could pinpoint the intentions as to where it was going. George’s hand was under his hoodie, lifting the fabric slightly which made a bit of his skin show up.  
  
The third picture was when George gave it his all. He holds a part of the hoodie with his teeth as he smirked. Now his entire stomach and boxers visible. His hand previously hidden under the garment now traveled downwards his body. Three of his fingertips barely went behind the underwear as the palm covered his belly button. His dick was half-hard, slightly pressed on the fabric.  
  
  
This time George wasn’t drunk so there was no way his intentions could be misinterpreted. The Brit closed all the apps and placed Dream’s phone back where he found it. The sudden sound of the shower stopping made George jump. He quickly tiptoed again, leaving the room. All he had to do now, is wait.

* * *

It was the next day and George decided to join Dream’s speed-running stream. Both he and Sapnap were on the call talking with chat. He hoped that Dream would see the pictures by now, but with the way he acted around him this morning, it didn’t seem to be the case. Well, he’s going to open his gallery sooner or later, and as much as George was getting impatient he knew the wait would be worth it. The Brit clicked the join call button and seated himself comfortably in his chair. The Texan noticed him first.  
  
  
“Gogy!”  
  
“Hi Sapnap, Hi Dream.”  
  
  
The chat exploded, a bunch of greetings blasting through the chat causing mayhem. George only giggled with his voice still raspy from the nap.  
  
  
“What took you so long?” Dream asked as his character just entered the nether portal.  
  
“Nap.”  
  
“Of course.”  
  
“Did I missed something?”  
  
“Dream almost beat his record but the dragon threw him off to the void”  
  
“Ah damn, that sucks… So which attempt is this?”  
  
“13th? Maybe 15th… We will see on the VOD.”  
  
  
The stream lasted for two more hours. Halfway through Dream stopped his speedrun and decided to answer some donations.  
  
  
‘ _How is it living with George? And is Sapnap planning to move in with you guys? Love your content’  
  
  
_ “Oh it’s a lot of fun, George is an amazing roommate” Dream stopped for a second “About Sapnap”  
  
“Though it sucks that we’re so far away from each other, I don’t plan on moving anytime soon, maybe in the future, who knows”  
  
“There you guys have it.”  
  
  
‘ _I know a lot of people asked this a lot already but do or George plan on doing a face reveal?’  
  
  
_ “I don’t plan on doing it” George answered first. “I would like to keep most of my life as private as possible.”  
  
“Yep, same here, we both have a lot of following, it would be difficult to go outside without the fear of getting recognized.”  
  
  
‘ _Do you have any recent pictures of Patches on your phone that you can share? #Patchessupremacy’  
  
  
_ “You guys want to see her so bad huh? Sure, give me a minute.”  
  
  
George fixes the way he sat in his chair, now tensed up as he gripped the ends of his armrests. How will he react, George wondered. Is he going to laugh it off? Is he going to get angry? Or maybe-  
  
The Brit’s thought process was interrupted by a loud thud he could hear from both his headphones and the room inside. Did he drop his phone? George heard a low and growly ‘Oh Fuck.’ coming from Dream’s mouth.  
  
  
“Dream? Is everything alright?” Sapnap asked trying to hide his worried tone with a laugh.  
  
“I… Uh… Yeah…” After the silence on all three ends, Dream speaks again. “S-Sorry chat, I have to go now, I promise I will post pictures of Patches later… See ya!”  
  
  
Dream ended the stream and quickly left the discord call leaving George and Sapnap on.  
  
  
“Do… Do you know what was this all about, George?”  
  
The Brit bit his bottom lip as he smirked. He tried his best not to let out a chuckle. “Man, I have no idea… “


	4. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George and Dream have a talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you just have to read really good fanfic so it gives you enough motivation to write yourself. That's why it's (kinda) an early update ^^
> 
> Word count: 1,371

After ending the call with Sapnap, George stood from his chair and stretched his limbs. Now that the Brit got a satisfactory reaction from Dream it was time to talk. There definitely was a reason why the Floridian did the things he did, and then acted as nothing happened. It might have been fear, confusion, or in the worst-case scenario, malice.  
  
George left his room and slowly walked through the corridor he stopped in front of Dream’s room. He raised one of his hands and knocked on the door, after receiving no answer he knocked on again this time more eagerly.  
  
  
“Dream, can I come in?” The Brit could hear the shifting in the bed but no approaching footsteps. “I know you’re not sleeping. Please, we need to talk it out.”  
  
  
Another shift was heard, followed by uncertain footsteps. George could hear Dream stopping by the doors, the Floridian's hand reached towards the door handle. He slowly opened the door letting his roommate inside and closing them shortly after.  
  
  
Dream broke the silence as he watched George sit in his chair with crossed legs. “What do you want to talk about?”   
  
“We will get to that, now please sit in front of me.”  
  
  
The Floridian hesitantly walked towards his bed, he sat down but had no courage to make eye contact he was in fact staring at the floor. Knowing fully well that Dream won’t talk on his own the Brit let out a big sigh.  
  
  
“Dream, you know that I know about the photos… And I’m not talking about the ones you saw today.”  
  
  
Dream was petrified, he barely nodded, his head still looking downwards, he felt ashamed and wanted to explain himself but the fear prevented him to do so.  
  
  
“I’m not mad, honestly, I usually wouldn't give less of a fuck if you saw my nudes.” George paused for a while. “But this situation is different… they were taken when I was drunk… Most likely without my consent… I don’t really remember if I gave that guy a green light to do so.”  
  
“… I-”  
  
“Tell me why you tried to hide them away from me? You didn’t intend to turn them into revenge porn, did you?”  
  
Dream raised his head almost instantly his eyebrows furrowed in shock and eyes wide open. “NO! George, oh my God, I would never do something like that!”  
  
“Then why?” George uncrossed his legs and while still sitting on Dream’s chair he scooted closer to the Floridian. “Please be honest with me.”  
  
Dream swallowed his saliva, his eyes still locked on George trembled trying not to look away. “I… I’m sorry George, I know I shouldn’t have, but… I was scared.”  
  
“What were you scared of? That you could potentially ruin our friendship?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“How did the photos made you feel?”  
  
"I... I liked it... But it also made me feel guilty because I know it shouldn't... I just... I'm so sorry”  
  
  
George heard the tremble in Dream’s voice, the Floridian covered his face his body shaking like he was about to cry. He knew exactly what Dream was going through, it was the same when George started to question his sexuality back in middle school. It was a toxic environment, with no proper education to guide him through it, leaving many scars that are present to this day. It made the Brit immidietally protective of his friend  
  
George stood from the chair which startled Dream. He sat on the bed next to the Floridian and offered him a hug. Dream hesitated at first but reluctantly accepted, he buried his head into the shorter man’s shoulder and gave out a loud and shaky sigh. George started rubbing Dream’s back which seemed to help him relax.  
  
  
“What’s wrong with me George?”  
  
“There is nothing wrong with you. You're just questioning some things right now.”  
  
“It’s so confusing…”  
  
“I know.”  
  
  
They stayed in the embrace for a good while, and it being a late hour, didn’t take long for both of them to lay down on Dream’s bed. When they woke up the next day, their bodies were still close. Legs entangled into each and evenly breaths falling on their faces. George’s hand wandered to the Floridian's dirty blond hair, discovering and analyzing all the strands on his fingers.   
  
Dream opened his eyes slowly only to witness his best friend looking at him with a small smile, the Brit’s hand was still in Dream’s hair which made him blush, somehow it was very relaxing.  
  
  
“Good morning, did you slept well?”  
  
“Yeah…” Their eyes were locked on each other again, none of them spoke for a while, only the chirping of birds outside could be heard outside. “George?”  
  
“Hm?”  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
“You have nothing to thank me for, silly.” George’s hand left the Floridian's morning hair only to boop him on the nose. “That’s what friends are for.”  
  
“So… What should I do now?”  
  
  
George looked at Dream. His eyes were clearly looking for some kind of guidance, and George was more than ready to give it to him.  
  
  
“… Wait here.”  
  
  
George left Dream’s room only to come back a minute later with his phone in hand. Dream rose to a sitting position as he saw his roommate handing his phone towards him and gesturing with his other hand to give him his own device. He looked questioningly but eventually did what George signaled for. They sat in front of each other, the respective devices in their grasps.  
  
  
“You know the code right?” George asked while unlocking Dream’s phone.  
  
“Y-Yeah” There was a short pause on his end “George, I don’t think I know what you want me to do with-”  
  
“Let’s delete the photos. Once we get rid of them I think it will be easier for both of us.”  
  
“Okay but… Do we had to exchange our phones for that?”  
  
“Consider it a little test of trust.”  
  
  
Dream didn’t say anything, he only nodded and unlocked George’s phone. Both of them tapped on the photo gallery until they saw the infamous two photos, the photos were selected and the trash icon selected showing the following pop-up.  
  
‘Delete 2 items?’  
  
  
“Got it? I’m counting… 3 … 2… 1”  
  
  
Both George and Dream tapped on ‘OK’ button, ultimately deleting the photos. They stared at the respective phones for a while then looked at each other, the silence was deafening. As if they were synced the Brit and Floridian let out a sigh of relief, a big weight lifted off their shoulders promising a good new start.  
  
They exchanged each other’s devices back and checked if the photos were deleted for sure. George smirked when he saw Dream’s perplexed expression, his head shifting back and forth between the Brit and his phone.  
  
  
“George… I don’t think you deleted all of the photos.”  
  
“I deleted all the photos I needed to delete.”  
  
“But-”  
  
“I took these when I was sober, Dream. You can keep them, it’s fine.”  
  
“You’re not saying this to make me feel better, are you?”  
  
“I already told you I couldn’t give less of a fuck if you saw my nudes. Besides, those aren’t even that explicit.”  
  
“Alright… If you say so.”   
  
  
Dream turned off his phone and placed it on his nightstand. He watched as the Brit stood up from his bed and Dream decided to do the same. When he shifted his body and his legs touched the floor Dream noticed the smaller man standing in front of him. George’s pale hands reached towards the other's head, ruffling his hair again as a distraction for the Brit to land a small kiss on Dream’s forehead.  
  
  
“I’m going to make breakfast, how does pancakes sound?”  
  
  
Dream’s eyes opened wide at the sudden affection he just received, he only nodded his head vigorously a couple of times not being able to find any words to come out. George chuckled, his hands slowly falling down, losing the other’s touch. The Brit left the room and as soon as the doors closed, the blonde's face became red as a beet. Dream fell on his bed again stimming with his arms and legs, trying to calm himself down.  
  
George will be the death of him someday.


End file.
